


Back To School

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Day of School, Flirting, Fluff, High School, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: School is back for the year and Remus is determined to win a certain nerd's heart.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Back To School

Roman heard his alarm going off, his alarm being Remus shaking him and yelling in his face to wake up with a voice full of excitement. Roman slowly opened his eyes, he wasn’t really a morning person that was more Remus than him, but he survived through it. 

“ROMAN!!! Get up, Get up, Get up!!!! It’s the first day back to school! Come on!!!!!” Remus yelled, he was absolutely ecstatic. 

“Mmmmm, I’m coming…. Give me a moment to wake up.”

“Or I could fully wake you up!” Remus laughed out before pouring a glass of water on Roman’s head, “Now get up before you make us late.” He said completely serious then left the room. 

Roman groaned and grabbed the towel that Remus had been nice enough to leave then wiped off his face. He slowly got up then looked in the mirror at himself. “First day of school. I could do this! It’ll be fine.” He said then nodded to himself before tearing apart his closet searching for the perfect back to school outfit to impress everyone. Though Roman always dressed to impress. Roman put on a white button down with a red leather jacket and some black jeans that had some small gold designs down the sides of them. He nodded to himself grinning then quickly did his hair. He looked perfect. 

Roman ran downstairs and quickly ate his breakfast.

Remus had already finished getting ready and was sat on the couch. Unlike Roman he didn’t have the dress to impress attitude…. Usually. Today being the first day back to school after MONTHS of not seeing their friends he needed to dress to impress them… well not all of them, more specifically the dork he had a crush on. But he probably didn’t have much of a chance anyway, sadly. Remus had put on some black jeans that had no rips or tears in them, with a dark green t-shirt that had the anatomy of an octopus, his favorite animal. Remus also loved biology, loved the shirt. Though… Remus didn’t even bother on his hair, over the summer he had gotten the ends/tips of his hair dyed in the front, but his hair was currently just sticking up everywhere and simply a mess. 

Roman finished his breakfast and sighed, “Remus! Let me get my backpack then I’ll be ready to go!”

“OK!!!” Remus called out then ran to get his own bag. 

It didn’t take long for them to both get into the car and Roman to drive them both to the school.

As soon as they arrived Remus jumped out of the car and ran to the meeting spot of their friend group, he noticed that the Emo (Virgil) had already arrived. Though it was understandable he was already at school seeing as he was probably already anxious about the start of school and too anxious to even be late. Remus though… he was of course anxious to… But for an entirely different reason! He was absolutely and fully determined to ask out the Nerd, Dork, or also known as the wonderfully intelligent logical genius, Logan. 

Remus sat down and bounced his leg as he sat there, trying to work off the nervous energy. Patton arrived soon enough and he overheard his overly enthusiastic brother flirting up a storm with that fluff ball (though he was kinda failing and Patton didn’t realize it was flirting). Logan finally arrived after a few moments, precisely five minutes before school would start. 

“Hey adorkable nerd.” Remus greeted him grinning widely. 

“Hello Remus, i don’t believe adorkable is a word whatever it means. Also interesting shirt you’re wearing.” Logan replied and stared. “May I have a look?”

Remus nodded and showed him, “It's an octopus! It labels some of the parts too!!!!”

“That’s quite cool Remus.” Logan complimented. 

“Thanks… Oh! Logan um… What are the symbols for Copper and Tellurium put together? Because I totally think you relate.” Remus replied with a wink. He knew if he tried to appeal to Logan via nerd language he’d totally get a date with him… so he spent the whole summer learning and studying to try and be smarter to hopefully impress Logan, though he knew he still probably wasn’t very smart anyway.    
“Cu, Te?” Logan mumbled confused, he couldn’t figure it out, what did that mean? “Remus? What do you mean?”   
Just in that moment the warning bell rang signalling students to get to class.

“Sorry, have to get to class! Bye Lo!”

Logan nodded and watched Remus run off to class. He went to his own class lost in thought. Janus was the one to pull him out of his own mind when he sat down. 

“Logan, what’s up?”

“Remus said I relate to the symbols of the elements Copper and Tellurium put together… I’m unsure as to what he could mean by that.”

Janus nodded, “What are the symbols?”

“Cu, Te.”

“The symbols spell out cute. He’s calling you cute, I think he’s flirting.”

“What?” Logan asked in confusion, “No they don- wait a moment... HOW DID I NOT KNOW THAT!!!”

“You might be smart Logan, but you’re also dumb.”   
“That totally contradicts itself.”

Janus just sighed, shaking his head, simply giving up on any explanations. 

Logan sat through the class silently listening to the teacher drone on about first day of school bs like policies that hadn’t changed and rules of the school. 

Remus was simply nervous all day, he had been able to write down some math formula he found online, it equaled i<3U aka I love you… he was just waiting to have a class with Logan to give it to him. Remus bounced in his seat in anticipation of giving Logan the paper. Sadly he didn’t see Logan till lunch, and he couldn’t give the paper to him then! The others would notice and might embarrass him because of his crush. Remus sighed and hid the paper in his pocket, keeping it close ready to give over. 

At lunch Janus got to witness the awkwardness of Remus and Logan avoiding looking and talking to each other, also he got to listen to the flirting that Roman was doing on Patton… Patton clearly oblivious. Virgil was next to Janus just listening to his music. Janus sighed and simply read a book throughout lunch. 

It wasn’t until the end of the day when Remus finally had a chance to give Logan the paper, he saw him starting to walk home and ran over, “Logan! I um… have a special math problem for you. Think of it like a puzzle.”

“Um alright? Also Remus what you said earlier.”   
“Shh, it’s ok. Um here.” He handed over the now crumpled up paper. 

“Thanks Remus.”   
“Mhm.” Remus nodded quickly then ran back to find Roman’s car. He knew his brother would leave without him. Remus knew maybe this year he had a chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a monthly prompt in a discord server


End file.
